


Another Visit

by alesca_munroe



Category: Unseen - Long Story Short Productions (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesca_munroe/pseuds/alesca_munroe
Summary: Post-Visitation, L'Enver reminds Greerson that he's playing with fire.
Kudos: 3





	Another Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read alone; just know that Greerson goes up to visit The Speaker on occasion and that it's a terrible life decision.

“You really shouldn’t go up there, Tony.”

You look up and L’Enver is standing in your doorway. “She didn’t even threaten me this time,” you tell her and keep drawing an array in your notebook. You think you almost have it right this time, but you were never that great with hermetics, much to your irritation. Well, you can _do_ it, and nothing has exploded badly (not in the last few years, at least) but it’s not second nature like Persuasion.

“You don’t have to walk into the lion’s den for knowledge, Tony. There are plenty of other places to ask questions- hell, you’re one of the smartest people in this Academy. And you’re still stupid enough to go up to that tower.”

You look at L’Enver, lowering your pencil. “Madeline-”

“I mean it, Tony.” She actually looks concerned. “You’re playing with something you don’t understand.”

“I’m _trying_ to understand it, to understand _her_ , to try to figure out how to stop her _taking our students when they’re too goddamn nosey._ ” You get up and pace, agitated. “We have the best, the brightest, and every year, without fail, at least two of them go up there, and, if we're lucky, _one_ of them comes back.”

“So what do you think you can do about it?”

“I don’t know!” You take a few breaths and repeat, “ _I don’t know_ . All I know to do is what I’ve done with everything that didn’t make sense. I study it. I learn it, I build on that knowledge, and maybe, _maybe_ at the end of this, I’ll be able to figure out how to stop losing our students.”

L’Enver keeps watching you. “And you want to know what she knows.”

You huff and can’t argue about that. That’s why you went up there the first time, before you started losing students to her mystery. Why you still go up there. “I don’t deny it.”

L’Enver sighs and shakes her head. “Don’t make us have to find a new instructor for the Fundamentals block.”

You smirk. “I’d never.”

They’ll probably have to find a new teacher eventually. But it’s not today. L’Enver leaves and you go back to trying to find a way to block the students from accessing the tower at all.

Your book appears on your desk the next day, notes entirely scribbled over with a beautifully old penmanship. It will take ages to decipher. You look forward to it.


End file.
